


Also

by Lisacat



Series: Merch's Story [3]
Category: TwoSet, Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisacat/pseuds/Lisacat
Summary: 和《Fav》是一套的，因為他們賣衣服賣得太閃而出現的文。
Relationships: Brett Yang/Eddy Chen, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Merch's Story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792153
Kudos: 11





	Also

他正在檢視apparel的通知，剛轉貼了幾個限時動態就看見那張照片，畢竟是他最愛的人，和最新的最愛照片，所以停下來多看了幾眼。

這個配文真可愛，他知道從拿到這次的merch後，這件的確是Eddy最愛的夾克了，拆開試穿之後就不願意脫下，還耍賴說不是貼身穿著不用洗也沒關係，最後還是因為他說新衣服的味道蓋過對方身上淡淡的松香味了，Eddy才終於把外套放進洗衣機裡。

說到松香味，他想起多年以前的那個傍晚，那些sin、cos從來沒有和他變熟過，所以第二學期開始，他就被媽媽塞進數學補習班加強，那時候他真的覺得生活沒有意義，他只想用那些時間多練一些曲子，反正他打算選擇小提琴陪他走下去，那還坐在那聽數學做什麼呢？

然後他停下轉動的筆，將筆當作弓，在數學課裡尋找一些有趣的事，這時候旁邊的人開口了，他還記得Eddy問他在做什麼，他面無表情地回答自己在拉小提琴，接下來的一切就再也不一樣了。

那個亮起來的眼睛，還有差點壓抑不住的興奮嗓音，Eddy說著自己也拉小提琴，他臉上的冷漠轉個圈離開，他們在接下來的時間裡不停討論著各種喜愛的曲目，還有AMEB的考試，在知道彼此都剛考完8級之後，他們像是認識了一輩子一樣，第一次覺得數學課太短，短得不夠他們了解彼此。

他俐落地道別，雖然討厭這樣的生活，但下週又能再和這個人見面真是太好了。

對了，他又看了一眼手機上的日期，他發現Eddy的意思了。相遇的那天，以及隔天的重逢，剛好就是這個日期啊！

他從相簿裡找出照片，這張的他站在和Eddy一樣的背景裡，他想念Eddy了。想念那個不敢直接表達感情的人，他在對方戀慕的眼神中度過了許多年，他知道自己愛他，但他只是等，等著對方發覺這份感情。

他在兩人相處的時候一點一點靠近，讓這個人習慣依賴自己。

他寵著Eddy，為對方打理許多事情；他照料Eddy，在每次提醒孩子氣的男人嘴邊沾上食物時，想著自己能直接幫他擦掉就好了；他讓出自己的床，任由Eddy在上面沒有形象地張嘴打鼾，在自己的枕頭上留下氣味；他在公園的長椅旁蹲著看那沉睡的人，睡不著的夜晚因為有Eddy，星星都比以往晶亮，星空蔓延至對方的身上，在他心底一閃一閃的，網住了跳得太快、太吵的心臟。

然後他想，是啊，我愛他，我愛他。

那個夜晚，他抱住開始啜泣的Eddy，他想他再也無法遇見比Eddy更好的人了，Eddy是他的生命中無法割捨的一部分，無數的默契築構了一道牆，橫亙在他們之間，讓他只能藉由說著"Bro hug"去擁抱，他只思考了5秒，就決定跨過這樣的關係。

然後他們相愛，走了那麼久，總算並肩走在一起。

他愛他，他也愛他。

他喜歡這片漸層的天空，他也是。

那是他的最愛，也是他的。

他怕Eddy等太久，將對方稱讚過的那張照片丟上ig，憑著印象輸入類似的句子，"Yeah also my fav new jacket"，標註好apparel的帳號後就發佈。

看啊，Eddy果然在等他，張貼沒有多久就按了愛心，他不打算刪掉沒有裁好的這張照片，Eddy知道他也想念就夠了。

他喜歡他們在那片絢爛的天色裡，對視言笑，輪流透過相機螢幕愛著對方，在愛情裡和大家一樣地幸福。  



End file.
